Crawford/Chapter Three
Story One Molly Molly awakens from her slumber to find that her sister was not beside her. She got up and dressed herself . When she walked out of her bed room, she saw a note that read that Hilda was at the mess hall eating. She hears a knock at the door and opens it. It was Crawford Oberson. ‘’Molly. I have decided that children under the age of 14 shall not be permitted to live in Crawford. How old is Hilda?’’ ‘’She…She’s 14….’’ Molly went on to say. Crawford looked at her and she knew he didn’t believe her as he turned around and left. She leaves his office noticing Oberson slowly changing as the power begins to cloud his mind and take over his role and leadership. Molly fears for her sister’s well being. She knows that Crawford was serious about the new rule. She didn’t like the new changes being brought in but is forced to deal with it, in order to keep Hilda alive. Story Two Crawford Oberson No one understands. His rules are the only thing keeping the community going! No one else wanted to be the leader, so Oberson did! One of the guards walk in as Oberson is caught up in his thoughts. “Um, sir?” “Oh I didn’t notice you there.” Oberson says. “What do you want?” ‘’Last night...guns went off. We had to work a lot harder this morning to kill all the walkers attracted by the shots.’’ ‘’Did you find out who fired the gun?’’ Crawford asked, holding his head. “No, we have no clue.” “It was just randomly at night about 3 or 4 hours after those old people escaped.” “Well, its not a big deal really.” “Did you kill all the rotters lurking outside the walls?” “Yes, of course it wasn’t easy though but we got them.” Crawford tells the guard that he can go and then he decides to go look at the supplies Crawford had left. Once there, he sees the new guy, John, or at least that’s what he thinks his name is. “John, am I right?” Oberson asks, as John gets a little spooked not knowing he was behind him. “Oh, um, yeah, sorry I didn’t know anyone else was here with me.” John says. “Is there anything you need from me?” “No, I’ve just come down here to take a look at the supplies.” “Well, I think that’s why you have inventory people, you know to look at the supplies for you.” Oberson due to lack of sleep and a change of personality takes this as a smart comment and a defiance to his authority. Crawford grabs John by the collar and yanks him in close. ‘’I don’t have time to be fucked around with, alright?’’ Crawford said, eyeing John. “Um, wha-what?” John says with a frightened tone. “I could’ve told my guards to leave your ass in that store with your dead friends and employees, so I suggest you show me some fucking respect, and never go against me again.” Crawford said as he has a look of finality. “I-I didn’t mean to-” “Shut it, I don’t want to hear another word out of you.” Craw says, as he lets go of John’s collar and walks out of the inventory room, turning around one more time and giving John a glare. ‘’Oh, and John, there’s a pickaxe missing, know anything about that?’’ Crawford said, without turning around or expecting an answer. “Hmph” mumbles as he keeps walking. Story Three Hilda Hilda is in the dining hall, while she doesn’t really like the food they serve she has no choice but to eat it due to her diabetes. ‘’Hilda, are you okay?’’ Erika says with concern. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine, I just don’t really like the lunch here.” Hilda replies. Hilda was not fine, actually. Her blood pressure was much too low. When not eating enough food or without her meds she gets really tired, almost to the point where she can pass out. “I feel a little dizzy, I think I might just go and take a nap, but don’t worry about me okay?” Hilda says. “Okay.” Erika replies. “If you need me, I’m here.” Hilda nods and leaves the dining hall. Hilda passes Crawford by while heading back to her apartment. Crawford smiles slyly and asks, ‘’How old are you, Hilda?’’ ‘’Why…?’’ ‘’Well, I was wondering if you would like to start working. But you have to be 16 to do so.’’ Oberson lied. ‘’Oh, I’m 13 right now but I’m turning 14 in October..whenever that is,’’ Hilda said. ‘’Alright. Thank you, Hilda.’’ Crawford continues walking in the direction he was going before the conversation and Hilda looks back at him for a second, but quickly turns back around still a little dizzy. Hilda finally goes inside of her apartment and takes her last batch of meds in the bottle. “I hope Molly, gets more of these.” “Barely have anything left.” Holly says to herself, as she lays down for her nap. Story Four Molly When Molly returned home, she saw Hilda sleeping soundly on the couch. Molly notices the empty med bottle on the floor. “Dammit.” Molly thinks to herself, is the deal really worth it, she then realizes why would she even ask that question, it’s her own sister, someone she would do anything for. She looks at her asleep and smiles, but it fades away as she walks out of the door to go visit the doctor. Story Five Doctor Ashe Logan is looking over some files when Molly comes in. Molly was an attractive young woman. ‘’Ah, Molly.’’ ‘’Look, I need some more medicine for Hilda, so..’’ Molly’s voice trailed off. ‘’Alright, but you know what has to happen first, right?’’ ‘’Of course.’’ Logan closes the door behind Molly. Molly sighs as she unzips her jacket revealing her bra. She unclips her bra and takes off her pants thinking to herself over and over that she’s only doing it for Hilda. Logan and Molly begin kissing as Logan has what he thinks a passionate night with Molly, when really Molly abhors this act and starts to hate herself for sinking to this. Category:Dark Category:Bloxx Category:Crawford Category:Issues